Silver and Gold
by NightFury757
Summary: This a story about Avalon, the Dragonborn who meets a witty elf named Rumarin (a character in the Interesting NPCs Mod) and their adventures. I'm bad at summaries, so read some of it if you would like to find out more.:D Rated M mostly for violence. The plot is set after the main quest and follows the main quests for the Dragonborn dlc and Dawnguard. I really hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I**

His breathing slowed as he pulled his conjured sword from a dead dragr. The foul thing was still twitching, dammit. Rumarin frowned as he plunged the sword in the creature once more, straight through its heart… if it still had a heart that is. No more movement. _Good riddance_ he thought as he looked around. It was a small outdoor ruin with a couple of sarcophagi and a big chest behind a locked gate. He didn't run into a lot of trouble either, two draugr and a skeleton, child's play. He hoped for good loot, The Devines knew he could use it. He made his living robbing dungeons, graves… sometimes he went out of a dungeon with enough coin to live comfortably for a couple of weeks. But during these past two months his luck was running dry.

Just as he was about to look for a lockpick to pry the gate open he heard a loud roar. His blood chilled in an instant. It was unlike anything he ever head, it didn't sound like an animal, it sounded like a beast. He panicked, conjuring up a bow and readied himself for whatever was to come. Rumarin felt it's closeness and as he looked at the sky he saw two huge red wings flying above his head, the creature roared once more just as it breather lava-like fire at the ground a couple of yards away from him, down a little hill the ruin was on. Rumarin could feel the unbearable heat. He figured that he was standing too close to the target. Just as he shot an arrow at the dragon he heard loud cursing "I will have your head for this!" A female voice screamed. He had his eyes fixed to the sky, shooting arrows, but as he looked down the hill he could see a woman shooting from her own bow, looking at the dragon and cursing it. She was tall and curvy, but that was all he could see, her body was clad in pitch black armor with a hood covering her head and the majority of her face. Rumarin was baffled but this woman's courage, not only was she intent on killing the dragon she was also slurring vile curses at it. _She must have a serious death wish_. The dragon roared once more, Rumarin felt the ground shake as it landed maybe two feet away from him.

"Shit!" Rumarin cursed taking notice that the damned thing stared right at him. It's yellow eyes filled with fury. He conjured two swords one for each hand trying to slash the thing as it started walking closer and closer towards him. He slashed the thing's snout and the dragon halted for a moment getting irritated by Rumarin, it opened its huge jaws and Rumarin could feel his vision blur as the creature tore through his robe sinking teeth into his thigh. The pain was sharp and breathtaking; he stumbled but managed to slash the wretched dragon once more before he fell on to the ground, his blood coloring the snow crimson. He looked up at it once more. He did a good number on the beast slashed the goddamned thing's eye. It growled in pain and annoyance and opened it's jaws once more.

 _This is it_ , Rumarin thought, he never knew his end was going to come by a dragon but at least it was what the Nords called an _honorable death_. Rumarin wasn't someone who dwelled much on honor or courage but this made sense. _Well, at least it's not death by skeever._ He laughed to himself mentally. It was all happening in slow motion in his head but he was sure this was all just a matter of a minute or two.

The thing breathed preparing for another fire breath. Rumarin heard a scream "Watch out!" just as someone tackled him out of the fire storm; the push was a hard one, forcing the air right out of his lungs as the woman, he noted disoriented, covered him with her body as a human shield from the dragon's fire. He looked up seeing a pair of bright silver eyes looking at him for a moment. She got up the moment the fire passed. He could move up in a sitting position but his vision was getting more blurry from the pain as his adrenaline rush was passing, but still he could see her jumping on the dragon shouting with a force "MUL QAH DIIIV!", the aura around her flowed a bright orange, her blades in hands hacking and slashing, the thing was pissed off trying to shake her off but she remained still just as she was about to plunge her black sword in it's skull. With a final growl it fell down on the snowy ground dead.

Rumarin saw the puddle of blood dripping from his leg. He winced in pain, feeling his vision go dark and the last thing he saw was his savior standing victoriously as the dragon started to decay right there and from it coming an unbelievable colorful aura. It seemed that the woman was absorbing it somehow. _Dragonborn_ he though just as everything went pitch black.

* * *

Avalon scoffed at the weather. She loved the cold, she was after all a Nord, but heading so far north where nothing could survive was a little too extreme even for her. _Well, at least there's no storm yet._ She scoffed once more taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much but snow, snow and a lot of snow. Maybe a frozen tree but that was a rarity in this part of Skyrim. She was wandering around aimlessly watching out for an ice wraith. Some merchant in Rifften offered her a good sum of gold for three pairs of ice wraith teeth. Avalon could care less for the gold, this mission offered her a break she needed. After the Civil War was over, Ulfric on the throne and Alduin defeated she needed some peace. Of course every Jarl wanted her assistance and the war against the vampires was still going on, Serana and Isran were hell-bent on pointing that out, and of course Miraak was still lingering in Solstheim. But Avalon was exhausted. She was the Dragonborn, Thieves' Guild Master, general of the Stormcloaks, Listener and of course Arch-Mage. She was a powerful woman, and too young to carry out all these responsibilities without being torn on every side. She just wanted to go home to Lakeview manor and relax with a bottle of mead without everyone bitching about having the slightest problem. She felt like everyone' mule… _Dragonborn this, Dragonborn that_ … As if saving the world and ending a war wasn't enough. So she wanted to go MIA for a couple of days, so what? The world was alive before she was declared Dragonborn and with no Alduin it, it will continue to live long after her. The moment she gets some lead involving Miraak or the vampires she will stay away, the rest can go to hell.

She walked slowly feeling the chill through her Nightingale armor. It was her preferred armor, she loved the fact that only a couple of people know what the Dragonborn looks like. All everyone knew was that the Dragonborn was a female Nord. And she was intent that it stayed just like that.

Avalon's face grimed as she heard the all familiar roar. She didn't even have time to look up as the fire came on her. "Can't I have one moment of peace!?" She heard the dragon spilling fire in response. She felt the burn as she shouted back to the damned thing; took up a bow on her back ready to shoot arrows. "I will have your head for this!" Like a madwoman she proceeded to curse at the dragon. She was livid. One day, just one day without stress and then this idiot of a dragon decided to show up. She fell to her knees the pain catching on. The dragon made a circle and landed just atop a little hill that had a ruin on it. She grimaced chugged a healing potion before she started sprinting after the dragon, her swords drawn. She climbed the hill and almost stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the dragon biting into a man's leg and doing a number on his stomach too. He was really tall and a little too broad shouldered for a high elf, she couldn't see much of his face with a hood on his head, and she started running straight to them as the man slashed right at the dragon's eye. It was an amazing strike; she had to give him that. Avalon saw the beast breathe, getting ready to spill fire on the elf. "Watch out!" She panicked and jumped on the man, tackling him to the ground away from the fire not so gently. He was hurt and despite everything she couldn't let someone innocent die so she did the only thing she could… she jumped and covered him. The elf looked straight in her eyes in disbelief. His eyes were a bright gold, a short beard on his chin but his red war paint baffled her, not many elves wore that kind of marking. As soon as the fire passed she got up shouting the Dragon Aspect shout, jumping on the annoying dragon and with one final blow to the skull feeling it fall down.

Avalon felt the powerful dragon soul seeping into her as she turned around to see the elf with his eyes closed. Quickly she jumped to check for a pulse and sighed in relief as she felt his heartbeat, slow but not dying yet. The wound on his thigh and lower torso was a bloody mess. With the dragon aspect still there she was able to lift him up, dragging the elf's body anywhere warm. By the Nine, he was heavy. She quickly conjured her horse Arvak to her aid and headed west.


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed I misspelled some words in the last chapter and I am sorry if it bothered anyone. English isn't my first language but I hope it's readable.** **I'm also new here and I forgot to add an autor's note... So, sorry again. I hope for a review from some of you... Constructive criticism is always welcome! And let me know if you like it. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

 **II**

Rumarin woke up with a loud banging in his head. He could barely open his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was in a spacious room next to a fire on a soft and big bed. The room seemed nice and warm, when he uncovered the blanket and looked down his clothes were missing, the bandages went from his left leg to his stomach, only cotton pants on him. Where the hell was he? He tried to stand up but winced in pain as he just fell over on his back.

"You know, you shouldn't be moving right now." A woman spoke and as he lifted his head and he saw the same woman that saved him clad in her black armor leaning against the door. He winced again sitting up to face her.

"Well, I couldn't resist the opportunity to make a fool out of myself." His voice was groggy much to his displeasure.

The woman in black moved to a small table lifting a silver tray and handing it to him. He looked at her in disbelief. He didn't know much, he avoided towns in general and preferred to trade with Khajiit caravans who didn't accuse him of being Thalmor, but he knew that she was Dragonborn and general of the Stormcloaks, what he didn't get was why she was helping him. Nords didn't like mer folk, especially Altmer and apparently it was vice versa. As a Stormcloak she should be trying to torch him, not give him food. He looked at the tray. There was meat with cheese, potatoes and fresh vegetables and a glass of water. Rumarin looked at the Dragonborn and all he could muster was a thank you.

He could see her eyes smiling as she nodded her head at him. She turned to the table and sat down, her silver eyes focusing at him. "You were injured badly. Lost a lot of blood. I managed to heal you somehow but it will take a couple of days for you to make a proper recovery." Rumarin listened. She didn't have the typical Nordic accent and she phrased her words well. He could see she wasn't just a dumb barbarian. That put him somewhat at ease.

"Why save me?" Rumarin blurred out. He saw her frown, biting his tongue he continued "I mean, not that I'm ungrateful, I am, very much so. I owe you my life. But what I meant to say was. Why save an elf? You are in the rebellion, aren't you?"

She chuckled lightly. "Well, you are the first person to state my political status instead of pointing his finger and saying 'Look it's the Dragonborn!'." He felt her smile once more. "Well, I am in the rebellion, but somehow I never got around to Ulfric's concept of Skyrim for the Nords. I'm not saying the Thalmor aren't evil, I'm saying that just because someone has pointed ears, he or she shouldn't be the subject of ridicule or harassment. And besides I needed to stop the war because of Alduin, Ulfric just seemed like a lesser evil at the time." As she spoke in a light but husky voice, Rumarin couldn't keep but wondering why he ever depicted her as a barbarian with an ice cold personality, she was the first non-racist Nord he met in ages.

Rumarin smiled. Intrigued by her words and personality. "Ulfric must have been ecstatic by your opinion of him and his ideals." He took a sip of water. "Well, nice to chat about politics but could you tell me where we are?"

"We are about an hour away from Dawnstar." She said, darting her silver eyes around the room and then quickly back at him.

He tried to get up again, but just fell on his back with an irritated glare on his leg. "As much as I would like to get out of your hair, it seems that my leg… well forgot how to be a leg. Maybe we could cut it off and replace it with a broomstick." He made a really bad joke. "I always wanted to be a pirate."

She shook her head and smiled at his overly imaginative rant but remained her cool. "You shouldn't be going anywhere. You need to rest for a couple of days. Besides I could use time here at the house. You are welcomed to stay…" She trailed off remembering that she didn't know his name. "What's your name?"

"Rumarin." He said, smiling politely at her. "Professional adventurer, blade binder and grave robber at your service." He said with a grin at the end.

Her eyes narrowed at the grave robber bit. "Well, I am the Dragonborn, as I'm sure you noticed." She debated whether or not to tell him her real name. Well she would be stuck for a while with him and she didn't like the idea of being referred to as Dragonborn. The title made her head hurt. "But please call me Avalon."

What an odd and beautiful name. Rumarin thought. Simple and pronounceable yet he never heard it before. If only she would take that hood off her face. All he knew about the mysterious Dovahkiin was her name and a few details he could pick up while observing… like her silver eyes and the black tint around that made them stand out even more. They were a little eerie, almond shaped but deep and wise, made her look older, but her husky voice was one of a young woman. A slight scar went over her left eye and brow. Her brows were thicker, dark and always arched giving her an intimidating look. Something about her made Rumarin nervous. She was tall, reaching probably to his nose, curvy but lean at the same time and with that black armor and hood she gave out a strange chilling aura, saying that she was a force to be reckoned with. Different was a word best suited.

Clearing his throat he said "Thank you, Avalon. I may be forced to impose a little longer." He hated the fact that he was hurt and had to be a parasite to someone, especially to her. She was generous enough to save him let alone babysit him, feed him or dress his injuring all the while letting him stay here. He smiled sheepishly trying to get out of the awkward situation with humor. "And just so you know people say that my incredibly insufferable personality has a way of growing on them. The other day a farmer threw a dagger at me. I guess he couldn't let me leave without a nice present."

Avalon felt a small laugh escaping her mouth. He was a strange elf, made her laugh like a child with his twisted sense of humor. He was an odd one. Traveling through Skyrim she met a few high elves. They were usually so stuck up, rude and boring, always stating their superiority, except for Runil and some mages back at the College. But Rumarin wasn't anything like the majority of his kin in Skyrim. He wasn't snobbish, instead he joked on his own expense, he was easygoing and that made her smile. Avalon couldn't remember the last time she was alone in a room with a younger man without him trying to make a move on her. And I can't remember the last time someone made me smile… also she noted, getting a little nervous at the thought.

"As long as you don't make me slay a dragon or go to war, everything is fine."

Rumarin wanted to make another stupid joke but he was short of wit. He liked making her laugh, she was the only person in Skyrim who offered him any kindness, the only one that laughed at his jokes or even looked at him like a man instead of a skeever or monster. "That means you're ok with draugr overlords?" He mustered.

She smiled under that hood and picked up a bucket with a linen wrap. "It's time for new bandages." She ceremonially said as she sat next to him. He moved a little trying to give her room.

She was unnerving. Rumarin couldn't quite pinpoint what he thought about her. She was magnetic, he couldn't resist looking and studying her but at the same time there was something that made him want to take a few steps back. He saw her like a nightshade, beautiful in her uniqueness but at the same time deadly. He couldn't make up his mind and that was scary to him.

Avalon moved her hands to his exposed stomach; she managed to take the bandage off but stopped as she made contact with his skin. She felt uneasy, nauseous even. He was so warm compared to her deadly cold hands. She looked up at him and she swore time stopped as they shared a long look. His golden eyes stared at her silver once. Gold and Silver. She was cold, he was warm. He was inviting, she was not. They were two different worlds, so why did he fascinate her so much? She didn't even like men. Well, to be fair, she didn't really like anyone including herself. So why did she fell warm as she looked at this elf? He was handsome, with ash hair the same color as his short chin beard, the rest of his cheeks were covered in short stubble, his body tall and covered in lean muscle. His features were perfectly symmetrical, with a narrow nose, wide mouth and high cheekbones. But it wasn't his face that fazed her; it was his strangeness and his gold eyes.

Snapping out of her daydream Avalon started to dress his wounds. She felt his gaze on her, knew he was studying curiously but she focused on his injuries and not starting another conversation. It was a very comfortable silence between the two of them. Rumarin saw the shocked look when she gazed at him but thought little of it. It was uncomfortable that he was being touched so much by a woman he barely knew, a woman who was a puzzle for him. Her hands were cold but she addressed the wounds gently, something he didn't expect. She didn't have soft hands; they were calloused and hard, hands of a true warrior. He didn't mind the silence and he let her work in peace, wincing once in a while.

She used up a lot of healing potions and continued to heal him and stitch him for a couple of hours. They conversed about a little politics and the weather. She brought him more food urging him to eat so he would regain his strength, but he didn't feel any hunger but promised her he would take it.

It was nearing midnight. Avalon stood up from the bed and looked at him "I need to excuse myself. It's late." She was shocked when he grabbed her by her arm. He wasn't being ruff, just wanted to get her attention. But still her eyes went wide at the unexpected touch.

Rumarin swallowed a lump. "Avalon, thank you…" She wanted to say something but he cut her off "If it wasn't for your help I would have died, you saved me and showed me kindness. And for that you have my gratitude and my loyalty."

This night was getting a little too overwhelming for her. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she was lost for words. "You are welcome." She managed to muster. "Good night, Rumarin." She quickly darted out of the room.

"Goodnight, Avalon." He whispered silently, feeling the exhausting catching up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this one is a little heavier in my opinion. I know I'm not staying true to Rumarin as a character, but I just want to give him more dept. And he is a lot different around Avalon. In later chapters he will return to his sarcastic self, I promise :D I hope to get some feedback. It would mean a lot. Anyways thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **III**

Rumarin drifted to sleep not long after Avalon left. The nightmare in which he found himself felt surreal. He could see his parents dancing joyfully in front of the many jesters, actors, magicians and musicians of every race. Nord, Argonian, Khajiit, Imperial, and Elf they were all equal. Travelling artists that had music instead of hatred in their hearts, the only thing that mattered to them was how to play the lute to _Ragnar the Red_ , but all that changed one night. It was dark and they were just ready to set camp near a small town on the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim. The music died down, everyone was yawning and then he could feel his mother's hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her as she patted him gently on the head, his father standing next to her. He was small, around ten at the time and he could remember looking up to his parents and they looked so tall towering over him. His father was broad and rugged with a long beard the color of ebony, while his mother always seemed gentle with her willowy tall figure, her long ash hair spilling over her shoulders and her warm gold eyes smiled at him. Rumarin didn't think he was handsome but right there he felt proud that he inherited their features. His parents were beautiful, but standing side by side they were perfect. He smiled at them hugging their legs and running off to collect firewood by the stream just as any other night.

He didn't stray too far and just in the middle of his nightly chores Rumarin could hear the blood chilling screams, he turned around seeing the whole camp going up in flames. Disoriented his little heart started pounding wildly as he started running "Momma!" He cried out as the screams became louder. He could barely see from the smoke as it crawled into his air pipes, making him violently cough, tears spilling down to his cheeks. "Momma! Papa!" He cried and cried, as he desperately started to sob, his little chest filling with smoke. They were nowhere but he could see people running, screaming, corpses lying on the ground as the flames rose to swallow the whole camp. Just as he felt he was about to pass out a strong set of hands grabbed him by his waist carrying him out of the hysteria, he looked up exhausted as he saw his mentor, an old fat Nord jester named Otero. His breathing coming in gasps trying to carry Rumarin's little body to safety. "No!" Rumarin shrieked extending his arms to the camp wanting to see his beautiful mother and father.

He seemed helpless and weak, _where were they?_ he thought as he started crying. Praying to the divines to save them, praying for their hands around him, praying for safety and the smell of home and love that came with them. Just outside the camp he could hear a scream "Rumarin!" His mother wailed. Otero stopped and set the boy down on the grass. They both looked at the camp. A couple of yards away, his mother was on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she wailed, cradling his father's lifeless body. Rumarin tried to get up but stopped dead in his tracks as two big bodies appeared behind her, bandits, one of them, a Redguard grabbed her golden hair and started dragging the woman around like a ragdoll shouting insults "Elven whore!" Rumarin tried to get up, tried to run and save her but Otero's huge hand shoved him back. "STAY!" He roared, drawing a greatsword and started running towards the men, he swung at the Redguard but the other one, an Imperial slashed Otero's back, making the old man fall to his knees. "Rumarin!" His mother wailed again just as he saw, frozen, the Imperial's sword swing swiftly slicing up her throat. Blood started oozing everywhere, Rumarin's heart nearly stopped as he started crawling in their direction. Otero looked at Rumarin and started shouting "Run! Run, Rumarin! Run as fast as your legs carry you!" And then he too, got his throat slashed.

Rumarin couldn't breathe, couldn't think all he could hear in his head was buzzing as he automatically started running. He felt like a coward but he was so afraid and cold. Sweat and tears started to mix on his face as he ran as fast as his legs took him. He was the fastest in the camp, but at one point he felt his knees buckle as he crashed into the ground from exhaustion. He curled up in the middle of those woods that night and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Shrieks filled the halls as Avalon jumped out of bed. The hair on her arms rose and she stared around in bewilderment. She heard the blood chilling shrieking, like someone was being skinned alive or burned. Then it hit her. It was coming from the room Rumarin was in. Her heartbeat was racing and then she started sprinting… kicking the door with her foot. He was laying in the bed kicking and screaming as if someone was restraining him and torturing. Too much blood was spilling from his wounds, soaking the sheets. Avalon tensed and panicked, realizing that he was dreaming, she grabbed his arm trying to shake him out of it "Rumarin!" she screamed at him "Wake up!" She slapped his face. Nothing. He was still kicking and screaming in agony. His golden skin was glistening with sweat, his short ash hair wet. Avalon didn't know what to do. She tried shaking at him again, trying to find something helpful in the room. An idea came to her when she saw a bucket with water she used for tending his wounds.

* * *

Cold water woke up Rumarin as he jolted up in a sitting position. He stared, his breathing was turned to gasping for air, and then he saw a woman. Frantically she stood above him. She was absolutely stunning. Her dark red hair spilling in waves to her breasts, with a small nose and red full lips she looked young but then he looked into her silver eyes and was taken back as he realized that was his hooded savior. Her face turned red as she exhaled deeply. "Finally you're up. I couldn't get you to wake up." She was panicking, and looking around the room. "You are bleeding!" He managed to look down at the bloody mess of his leg. It was like five gallons of blood. Avalon pushed the sheets away starting to add pressure on his leg and stomach. He felt dizzy but couldn't pry his eyes away from her face. Rumarin also noted there was no black tint and now she was dressed in a sleeveless tunic and a pair of cotton pants. Angry scars decorated her arms and the majority of her face. She was as beautiful as a goddess but with scars of a true warrior. It took some time for the bleeding to stop and dress the injuries again. He was in awe of her and felt completely mute.

With a sigh Avalon stood up throwing the bloody rags away. "You woke me up with your screaming." She said calmly.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say, still in shock and awe.

She shook her head like that wasn't her point. "Does this happen often?"

His heart sunk. Rumarin wasn't an aggressive man but he never dared to talk about his nightmares and became quite violent when someone pried in his business. It wasn't something he liked anyone to know. He had a dark past and saw no point in sharing it with anyone. "Yes." Flatly and coldly he responded. It was all he was willing to share.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Nightshade and deathbell mixed with void salts." Rumarin looked confused at her. "It keeps nightmares and dreams away." That was all she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be longer and of course if there are any suggestions I am willing to listen! I am really trying to concentrate on my grammar, but if I make a mistake I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is a little longer and I don't know if I'm happy with it or not. It would be extremely helpfull if some of you were to share your thoughts with me and I would be over the moon if you guys reviewed! Please? :D**

* * *

 **IV**

Rumarin tossed and turned for three solid hours. The blood loss made him feel weak but sleep wouldn't come. He wanted to run out of this house. He was uncomfortable seeing her after the recent events. _Nightshade, Deathbell and Void Salts_. Great, now she knew he was damaged goods. Embarrassment washed over him. She was beautiful and needed no one, she was a hero and in contrast to her he looked like a lowly beggar who wasn't able to do anything by himself. But he couldn't leave. He meant what he said, he truly owed her his life, his morals may be loose but when someone is kind as her, they deserved to be put on a pedestal. He was a high elf in Skyrim, and everywhere he went he was greeted, at best with an angry stare. People spit at him, called him names and even tried to kill him. Anyone else would have let him be dragon food.

Avalon started avoiding him, coming in only to help him with his wounds and bring him food, always silent like a grave. Rumarin on one hand felt relieved, she didn't ask about the nightmares, except greet him, but on the other hand it made him even more nervous. He didn't really know if she was being this way because something happened or because of him. Maybe she finally realized what a waste of space Rumarin was. It passed a few days, until he worked up the nerve to try and converse with her. He could even walk about now, with a limp sure, but at least he wasn't in bed going mad staring at the walls. He felt like a prisoner, convicted to stay in this room for days with barely any human contact now that she was ignoring him.

He scoffed as he felt the dull pain in his leg but managed to get up. On the nightstand were pair of robes he dressed himself in and headed towards the door, dragging his leg.

* * *

Avalon was exhausted. There wasn't a trace of the vampires and the worst part was that Miraak started haunting her dreams. She had nightmares even as a child, suffered from terrible night terrors, that's why she told Rumarin what worked. And it did, but somehow Miraak couldn't be chased away even with her special ingredients. He kept coming in her sleep, telling her how unworthy she was to bear the title of Dragonborn, what a pathetic and replaceable weakling she was. _I will prevail, Dragonborn_. She could feel herself shiver with the thought of a free Miraak. She needed to know where he was and she swore that she will not stop until she destroys him.

It was late, about midnight, and her head was buzzing from the lack of sleep. She was sitting at the huge dining room table, facing the library. The light was dim and all she could think was how to get herself out of her current situation. Dwelling on Miraak and the vampire war, she felt her mind wandering to Rumarin. It has been five days since their last normal conversation, the one regarding his nightmares. She felt her guilt sting; biting her lower lip she recalled his tortured face, struggling with whatever haunted him. Poor Rumarin, she didn't know what to offer him in comfort, if she had a remedy for the past, she wouldn't be here, in the midst of these wretched wars. She knew the elf for a couple of days and spoke little with him, but there was this undeniable energy between them, they were nothing alike, but the pain from their pasts suffocated them both. _The strongest bonds are forged by shared pain_ , he father's voice rang in her head. She could remember the time when she was a girl, chasing butterflies and picking flowers, her father returning from the war, tears started falling form her face as Avalon's small frame hugged his legs. He looked horrible, the remainders of war engraved on his face, he smiled, stroked her cheek and said "My beautiful Avalon, I hope this world doesn't break you." His silver eyes, the same color as her own, narrowed in a serious face. "Stay innocent and pure. Stay true to your heart."

She smiled bitterly at the irony. Oh, if only he could see her now… Nothing was left of her besides a sad and jaded human being, struggling to keep a part of her humanity. _Jaded_ … Yes, that was the perfect word. And by the Nine did she hate herself because of it. She gave up from any form of happiness long ago, the moment her father died just before her fourteenth birthday. She knew happiness wasn't a part of her destiny, but still she felt warm and calm when Rumarin was around. She didn't know why but being in his presence she could smile, she could feel sympathy and became kind and gentle. And in reality, she was nothing like that. She recalled Ulfric calling her as cold as ice and as inhumane as the dragons she slayed, but at the same time angry as fire. She was a killer, taking lives was somewhat a second nature, always calculated, fueling herself by the only emotion she dared show, anger. Rumarin unknowingly resurrected a part of her she wanted to keep buried, and she resented him a little for it. She didn't want to face him fearing she will appear weak.

She was taken back when she heard someone's throat clear. Rumarin stood leaning on a nearby chair, blue robes on him, staring directly at her. Automatically she stood up. "You shouldn't be up!" Worry was evident in her voice and she took the time to silently curse herself for it. _Weakling_. Miraak was right. She was sure Rumarin knew too. _Since when do you care what people think?_

Rumarin shifted uncomfortably from the way her voice came out harsh, almost anxious. And she looked terrible. She was a pale woman, even for a Nord, but her skin didn't seem to glow, instead it had an unhealthy ash color. There was no black tint again, instead dark purple-greenish circles were under her eyes, which seemed hallow and darker, not silver but steel. Her cheeks held no color and her lips that were usually a pretty pink color were now almost blue. "Avalon, what happened?" He couldn't stop himself, the worry that washed over him.

Avalon wanted to die from the worry shown in his gold eyes. Why, oh, why did he have this effect on her? "Nothing." Her voice came out in a growl. "Why are you up?"

She bit her tongue when she saw the flash of shock in his eyes. Avalon knew she was being an asshole. All he did was ask her a questing and she reacted like a caged animal. She sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so…" She trailed off, thinking of an appropriate word. "… crass. I just have a lot on my mind." She looked at the ground, not able to face him. Facing a dragon seemed easier than him.

He smiled lightly at her. And she felt relieved a little. "It's ok. I have a tendency to stick my nose where it doesn't belong." He cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you… And I'm sorry if I upset you in any way… If you want I will leave you alone…" He trailed off, sounding apologetic.

Avalon felt like a monster. She didn't think he would take her absence as a sign he was unwanted. _Was he wanted here?_ She honestly didn't know. His presence made things difficult, but she didn't mind in a way. What she didn't like was the way she acted around him. "No." She said, her voice sounding softer. "It's not your fault. It's me. I'm on edge. But it isn't because of you." It sounded sincere, but not the whole truth. "You are welcome here."

Rumarin was surprised at her sudden words. He didn't know her all that well, but she always seemed to talk matter-of-factly, he guessed that this was a new level for her. He gave her a tight lipped smile, a little forced. "I told you I was insufferable and I tend to talk till your ears bleed." She returned him a smile, a weak and tiered one, but one never the less. "I thought I was going to go mad staring at the walls."

"It's my fault… I haven't been a good host I'm afraid." Rumarin was about to tell her that she was wrong but she cut him off abruptly. "Can we talk about something uplifting?"

He nodded, happy for her sudden change of heart. He sat down as she followed sitting across from him. "Well, there was this time I got chased by a guard."

Avalon arched her eyebrows. "What's so good about that?"

He smiled starting one of his stories. "I wondered into an inn one night, had more coin then necessary. A group of mercenaries were there, I could see that they didn't like my presence but as soon as I started buying mead for all… they warmed up. The whole inn got drunk. The bard started forgetting the songs. There were brawls, the majority of the lot started yelling the words to a song and some even started vomiting. They almost destroyed the whole inn. The barkeep was infuriated at the damage. It was chaotic and I swear on my life I can't remember how I ended up butt naked next to some Argonian woman."

Avalon leaned in closer, dragged into his story. She put her elbows on the table, taking in her chin in her hands. Her skin started glowing again, rosy flush on her cheeks. Rumarin was confused why that made his heart full. "And then?" She asked. In that moment Rumarin saw a girl looking straight at him, doe-eyed and curious and realized that she wasn't older than twenty two. Life just made her grow up fasted then she deserved.

He chuckled. "Well, the Argonian started telling me how sweet I was. How I confessed my undying love to her. She told me I even went so far as to buy her a cow. How she couldn't live with her spouse anymore and how she had an urge to run away with me." Her eyes widened as she listened carefully. "It was awkward. I didn't even know her name. I couldn't find my clothes and it wasn't long after someone started barging through the bedroom door. Sure enough, it was her spouse…"

Avalon looked at him, surprised. "By the Nine. He must have beaten you senseless!"

Rumarin laughed. "No, and it wasn't a he, but a she. Her _wife_ … She was the leader of those mercenaries I got drunk with. And she was this tall huge Nord woman, I think her nickname was Bone-breaker or something like that…"

"No…"Avalon said just as she started laughing.

"Oh, yes and she was pissed off. I knew she wanted my head and it didn't help when the Argonian pushed me towards the other exit and shouted 'Run my love!' the other woman started running towards me. That's when the guard recognized me as the idiot who stole a cow from the nearby farm. So the towns' people saw that day a high elf running naked for the hills, while guards and an angry woman were chasing after him. And that's the story of how I got banished from Rorikstead."

By the time he was finished she was laughing, covering her face. Flushed and out of breath she added. "I think you should stay away from mead." She couldn't contain her laughter. And it wasn't long before he joined in. "How did you manage to find some clothes?" She asked between gasps.

"Luckily for me a Khajiit caravan I traded a lot with were not far from the town. I was their regular and when they saw me running like crazy completely naked they roared with laughter and gave me some armor. If it wasn't for them I would have traveled to Windhelm to my friend's house naked."

Avalon shook her head, tears of laughter on her cheeks. "I guess there isn't a dull moment with you."

Rumarin felt his breathing stop as he looked at the woman before him. She was such a mystery. Her beauty shined in the dining room dim light. She still looked tiered but happier and he couldn't stop feeling prideful that he was the one who made her laugh and flush. She eyes came back to silver again, her lips red and her face flushed. The only thing wrong, were the dark circles. Her flaming hair fell on her face as he suppressed the urge to brush the stands away. By the Divines she was beautiful. Rumarin mentally slapped himself. He never acted this way around any woman. He had lovers but only when he felt the need and he usually bedded women with loose morals and low self-esteem. Women were usually uninteresting to him and the ones willing to have him were more or less dimwitted and left him with a bitter feeling in his gut. Avalon was unique and mysterious, and even if he hadn't known her for too long the spell this woman had on him was insane. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she was unreachable to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with her. Complicating but interesting his guess was.

"Thank you, Rumarin." Her voice was soft, child-like.

He blinked unsure how to respond. "What for?"

"For calming me. I needed to get my mind off of the constant worrying." Rumarin could see a slight blush. She dropped her head avoiding his gaze.

"You're welcome." He simply said. "But if you need to vent a negative thing out. It's ok." _Constructive advice, you can't follow yourself, idiot_. He snapped at himself.

He could see her surprise and just as she opened her mouth a loud knock interrupted them. It was coming from the main door of the house. They both looked up. Avalon got up, opening the door. There was a man standing there. Imperial, Rumarin noted. He looked no older then eighteen. "Avalon?" The boy's voice squeaked.

"Yes." She answered her voice harsher now.

The man started balancing his weight from one leg to the other nervously. Rumarin arched his eyebrow at him. "I have a message for you. It's from a Serana." The poor boy's voice crack again ad he handed her a letter.

She smiled coldly at the boy, gave him a sew septims for his troubles and dismissed him. Closing the door and looking at the letter like she was seeing a ghost. Rumarin wanted to ask what was wrong but bit his tongue, remembering how she reacted the last time he showed concern. She would talk when she's ready… if that ever happens that is. The woman was a walking puzzle and she valued her privacy more than anything. She opened the letter, her eyes going wide as the swept over the words. She visibly stiffened, looking back to Rumarin. "Excuse me. I have business to attend to." She said and without another word heading upstairs to her bedroom leaving Rumarin alone in the dim dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... so this one is a little strange not sure where it's going. I wanted to write about the Forgotten Vale but I got too in detail, so I decided to write about the last quest in the Dawnguard dlc... I really hope you enjoy! Review please and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

 **V**

Avalon felt the panic washing over her… She left Fort Dawnguard in a rush that day telling Serana and Isran to go to Oblivion for all she cared and to stop pestering her with stupid information that led nowhere. But the message was loud and clear.

 ** _Dear Avalon,_**

 ** _We have managed to obtain Auriel's bow... All our efforts weren't in vain. I beg you to accompany me and help us bring my father down. Avalon, you are the only one capable of doing this. Meet me and Isran at Icewater Jetty at dawn in ten days. Please._**

 ** _Serana_**

Avalon swallowed a lump. How did the girl do this? The last time they saw each other was five days before she met Rumarin. She didn't think Serana was going to be this quick… What will she tell Rumarin? _Hey, I know you are injured and I know we are kind of living together and I don't even know what we are… friends? But I am off to stop a powerful prophesy that may be the end of humankind… it involves a power-crazed vampire lord... my group of vampire hunters with the said vampire's daughter are going to help me kill the vampire lord with a powerful artifact that until today was just a legend._

She groaned. _Great one, Avalon_. _The situations you get yourself in to are truly remarkable_. Of course she was going to do it, but her stomach turned at the thought of Rumarin. This as an entirely different situation for her… It wasn't like when she rescued Serana… She was like a sister to Avalon, she was smart and mature but naïve in a way, too indecisive and confused. Rumarin was a different story, she felt she needed to take care of him, and his ' _I owe you my life_ ' wasn't helping.

With one more glance at the letter she went downstairs, only to see Rumarin sitting at the table where she left him, this time leaning over a book. His brow was furrowed and he seemed to concentrate on the writing. He looked better. His skin glowed gold so did his eyes and at that moment Avalon felt like he was a part of her life for years, like she knew him forever. That was an uncomfortable feeling… she thought.

"I have work to do." She told him. Rumarin lifted his gaze, he obviously knew she was standing there, waiting for her to tell him more. She hated how his gaze made her feel warm and how that stirred another uncomfortable emotion. It just made no sense. "Did you hear about the vampire attacks?"

"Yes. They are attacking every hold from what I hear. Never witnessed it, but word spreads fast." He told her and then his eyes went wide. "So… that's what you are so afraid of… there is something big happening, isn't there?"

Avalon nodded taking the time to explain in detail what was happening. Making sure he knew about the whole situation. As she finished her rant, he nodded his head in understanding. "When do you have to meet Serana?"

"Ten days. I have about four to prep here. After that I need about a two days to Dragon Bridge on horse and about two days to get to the Icewater Jetty. I'm guessing I'll need the remaining days to rest from the road."

His brow furrowed once more. "Well, that sounds good. Two days of potions and some magic and I should be up and about. In four we head to Dragon Bridge."

Avalon stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" Stupidly she said.

He chuckled. "Oh, come on now, didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

All she could do was stare at him. She rarely met someone who left her without a comment, no actually, scratch that, no one left her speechless. The thought of him on the road with her left her uneasy. He was bitten by a dragon a few days ago and now he wants to go on a highly dangerous quest involving vampires? Was he crazy? "But…-" She started but got cut off immediately.

"I am going with you. You know I swore myself to you." He looked deadly serious. Something she didn't expect seeming as he never looked too serious. But his words seemed final. "Besides, you need a mule to carry all your stuff… And I must say that I am a terrific mule even if I hate carrying anything." His eyes softened. Jokingly he grinned.

Avalon didn't say anything. The rest of the days in the house were spent on healing him fully, he recovered quickly, and like he said, it took no more than two days. They shared stories. He told her about his anecdotes and how he always screwed up in inns and about his adventuring. She told him about her adventures as well, opened up about her struggle with the dragon blood and Alduin. Rumarin knew now that she was the most impulsive person ever but always had to keep it down… That was why she seemed too cold, because the world needed her to be calculated. She told him about the Guild, Dark Brotherhood and the Arch-mage position, the Companions, about her travels to Solstheim (and Miraak) to which he said that he wasn't too keen on visiting, seeing as the only race which hated high elves more than Nords, were dark elves and he didn't want to be torched so young and beautiful… something that made her roll her eyes.

They talked about everything… except the parts they most wanted to know about each other… their pasts. It seemed that they both started scoffing when something that intimate got unintentionally mentioned. She started growing so fond of him… she laughed and felt more alive in these past few days with him then her entire life… and that put her back on edge. It was easier being the stone-faced, unemotional Dragonborn, than so… human. And he changed in her presence as well. He was a witty and sarcastic asshole, but with her… that just seemed to die out. She even went so far as to teach him destruction spells… it never worked of course because his stance on magic was ' _that requires… studying… argh_ ', and then he pretended to shiver in disgust at the word which only made Avalon snort in laughter. She wasn't exactly a mage either. Conjuration came easily to her she knew a lot but she hated it for some reason… only using it if she had to. Alteration, illusion, restoration were not completely a foreign concept to her… she knew some stuff… Things she found practical like healing…. while oakflesh was something that didn't make a lick of sense to her. The only school that made sense to her was destruction… She was a master level… She claimed the only reason for her Arch-mage position was because she saved the Collage from Ancano, but admitted that Tolfdir was the one doing everything.

* * *

"You are never going to get anything done if you keep getting so angry… well you may break the bow…" Rumarin trailed off watching Avalon struggle with her bow as she gritted her teeth and started huffing. She was back to her regular look now. The black tint intact, making the silver stand out. She also had something he didn't see before. War paint, one line went from her hairline through her left brow and two lines went from under her eye, curving around her high cheekbone. It was a symbol he saw a lot of times but on her it looked perfect, the deep purple color giving a fantastic contrast to her pale skin and eyes.

She cursed again, looking at the bow like it was going to come to life and bite her. He was by far a better archer then her. She carried a bow along but the only time when she used it was for the dragons ' _when the damn thing flies_ ' as she said. Then she admitted shyly she hit the mark two out of ten times. The woman used up so many good arrows she could have bought herself another house with that coin.

"Damn it!" She growled again when she missed the target… for the tenth time.

Rumarin laughed. "Easy Avalon… It's not like it's a dwemer puzzle."

"You are right. Dwemer puzzles are easier." She said with a smirk. Looking like a pouting child.

"So… the Dragonborn can't do _everything_ it seems." He teased, getting a dirty look from her.

"Of course I can't. I can't do a lot of stuff… But the stuff I'm good at…" She looked at him. "I am the best." With a smile she hit a target. ""Yes!"

Rumarin clapped, while Avalon started bowing down in victory. He grinned at her, shaking his head. Well, if someone told him a month ago he was going to be teaching the Dragonborn how to shoot from a bow, he would have called that person crazy. ""So what are the things you are the best at?"

"Well, there is magic… But I'm something I refer to as a half mage. Sure I know destruction, but I'm an assassin by heart and one handed weapons are something I prefer over anything, dual-wielding is my baby. I can break any lock as well as rob anyone. I could probably sneak by a room full of falmer and vampires. I could talk myself out of anything… could haggle with a Khajiit. And my father was a smith… so I do know how to craft any armor."

It was the first time she mentioned family and Rumarin was curious, but he decided that given her closed and reserved nature, she would just ignore him if he asked her.

"As for the thing I am mediocre in… Well, I don't like heavy armor… I can't be fast in it, but once in a while I just like to wear daedric armor, just because it's indestructible. As for… two handed and alchemy… Uh, I know how to wield two handed, I just prefer not to… as for alchemy… It requires too much time… And don't know if you noticed but I stick to skills I pick up easily, simply because I have too little time. Probably when I'm older or when the world stops getting in trouble… I'll have time to learn everything."

Seemed reasonable. "What about block or enchanting?" He asked.

"Hate carrying a shield and when it comes to enchanting I am too stupid for it." She said, positioning herself to shoot.

Rumarin looked at her, pacing to her position and standing behind her. She shot the arrow and missed, a scoff on her face. Rumarin smirked and put his hands on her. One holding her arm where she held the bow and the other on her waist, Avalon stiffed and blushed a profound red. The hand on her waist burned. She only hoped he couldn't see her face. He leaned in, head on her shoulder now… he was too close. "Avalon, relax." He told her in her ear. "Close your eyes… And take a deep breath." She complied, holding a breath in. "Now exhale." She did so and felt herself relaxing right there in his arms. "Now focus on the target… See nothing but the red target there…" His words were soothing her, she closed one eye, keeping her breathing slow. "Now shoot." She watched as her arrow flew graceful to the dummy and she felt the urge to rub her eyes when it stuck straight into the center.

He moved away. One part of Avalon wanted him to stay because his touch felt too good, but the other part couldn't wait for him to move because it frightened her. She couldn't be neutral with him… With him she couldn't think rationally, she thought with emotions, weather bad or good. She couldn't control them… and that's the part that terrified her. She could slay Alduin and stare death straight in the eyes but had trouble with basic stuff when it came to him. She just couldn't wrap her head around her feelings and felt conflicted. Which bugged her… she wasn't an indecisive person. "Enough practice. We need to go catch some sleep. We're heading out early tomorrow."

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think. The next one is going to be longer and more interesting. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok... so I don't have a lot of time with my finals coming, and honestly I have no idea if anyone likes this. Constructive criticism and comments really mean a lot, so please review or write to me? :)**

* * *

 **VI**

Rumarin tossed and turned that night. Wanting to see her again in the morning, _needing to see her_. She opened up about a lot of things and seemed more fascinating and beautiful each time she told him something about herself. She slowly crept under his skin and Rumarin scoffed once he realized how utterly pathetic he was. Even if she opened up completely… all she could give him was a friendship… _do I want more?_ He stiffed at the thought. He didn't know still how he felt about the whole thing… he was confused but completely drawn to her. And he found himself only wanting to be in her company… was it just awe or was it something more… romantic attraction? He brushed it aside as soon as the thought came. Yeah right… like that is a likely scenario. He couldn't deny he wasn't sexually attracted to her… His body did react the moment he touched her on that back yard and he did fantasize about touching her. There probably wasn't a man that didn't, she held a unique beauty and that was enough by itself. But sexual attraction and emotional attraction were two separate things and in a combination they led to disaster. He just hoped that wasn't the case. Even if it was likely they both shared emotions for each other, there was no way it could work. She was the Dragonborn and he was… well, him, mediocre and unimportant, just some adventurer with a personality that consisted of bad humor and laziness. He wasn't enough for a poor farmer girl much less for Avalon.

* * *

Avalon started preparing for her travels. She put on her eyeshadow, eyeliner and tint, painting her war paint. It was around five in the morning. She didn't have much sleep, seeming as Rumarin poisoned her mind, so when she realized all she could get was toss and turn till two, she decided that sleep was not an option. She was dressed in her Nightingale armor, all except the hood. She was so used to not hiding her face around Rumarin that she forgot the she had to be covered in front of the world. Taking her enchanted daedric swords she packed some other stuff too, she never packed light and always came prepared in a fight. A few healing potions, a bow and arrows as well as spare swords, she knew that Rumarin's robes were torn so she took another Nightingale armor set, which she coxed out of Karliah. In another bag she packed the necessities such as food, blankets, two bed rolls and a tent in case they needed to camp somewhere. Satisfied with her inventory she headed downstairs to Rumarin's room. He was snoring, still in deep sleep.

"Wake up! Time to move!" Nothing. She moved closer to him, tried shaking him. His huge hand covered her face, shooing her away. She scoffed, tried shaking him again with no success. "Rumarin!"

"Just… five more minutes…" He said groggily.

"Wake up, lazy!" She screamed in his ear.

"I don't want to go to class… you can't make me." He protested lazily, his eyes were still closed. She couldn't hide her smile. It was like trying to get a toddler to behave.

Rumarin knew he had to wake up but maybe if she saw how sleepy he was she would decide to head out tomorrow. _No luck_. He though as he felt cold water being dumped on his head, forcing him to jolt right up. "Avalon!" He growled looking at her sitting next to him, a mischievous grin placed on her face. "Just because it worked once, doesn't mean this should be your method for waking me up!" He gave her an irritated glare for good measure.

"Well, you if got up peacefully, there would be need for brute force." He words sounded serious but her sly wicked smile revealed that she was teasing her.

"Alright I'm up." He sighed in defeat. She shifted, took a huge bag and set some black fabric on his lap.

"Nightingale armor." She said. "I figured you might need something to wear other than robes. You won't be cold in it and it gives better protection then most light armor from my experience." She set a pair of boots and gloves next to him as well.

"Thank you." He wanted to hug her in gratitude but knew she would probably react badly to that. "I'll get dressed, you can wait for me outside if you like."

She nodded, giving him a small smile and went out of the door.

He quickly put the armor on. It fit him well, the black material stretching over his body. And as he stepped out of the house she was waiting in the front yard.

* * *

Avalon saw him in the armor, and by the Nine did he look like wicked in it. It clad to his lean muscled body perfectly, and suddenly he became beyond attractive to her. Making her stomach warm. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself and saw him pale as he took in her two huge bags. Dread washed over his face and she barely held down a laugh. He looked like he was sentenced to death.

"You cannot be serious." His eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to carry you as well?" And she had to slap herself mentally as that attractive image popped into her mind. _Remain cool_.

She scoffed looking at the stables. "Don't be silly that is what the horses are for."

His eyes went wide. "Horses? But… I don't know how to ride a horse, Avalon!"

She laughed at his panic. "Don't worry, I'll give you the less aggressive horse I promise."

"The _less_ aggressive horse?" He looked at her like she suddenly grew two more heads.

Shaking her head she gave him a reassuring look and headed into the stables, bringing out a light brown horse with a white mane. It was beautiful and it reacted like a child to her, bumping it's snout against her face in affection. "Hey Frost." She smiled at the horse. She seemed so gentle with it, guiding him to Rumarin. She took his hand, a gesture that made Rumarin's heart start beating quickly and brought it to the horse's snout. The horse neighed and bumped his head against Rumarin's open hand. "This is Frost. Be gentle with him and he won't do anything rash. Serana rode him and never had any complaints, we taught him obedience. But please try to be relaxed and don't let him run into anything. He could get aggressive when he sees something hostile. Just tell him halt and he will stay put." Avalon instructed him slowly helping him get on Frost, he took the bags and caressed the horse.

Avalon smiled at him and led another horse out of the stables. This one seemed black, but really was a dark brown-reddish color on the sun. It looked like a beast, it's eyes glowed a blood red color. "Shadowmere, my love." She smiled at the horse, and it neighed, starting to step closer to her so she could hug the horse's neck. "We have company, my love. And the road will be long." She said mounting him. Then they set out to Dragon Bridge.

It took them three full days to Dragon Bridge, they only stopped once to sleep for a couple of hours and a few times to eat. They were both exhausted. She kept the hood on her face, much to Rumarin's displeasure, but he knew she liked to be unrecognized by the crowd. Avalon told him that it would have taken them more time if the horses weren't so fast. When they saw the bridge they both grinned, happy to sleep and eat like normal people. They were almost near the inn and already he could feel the stares that burned holes in the back of his head. Luckily it was nighttime and most of the stares came from guards who wouldn't say anything harsh unless being provoked.

"Guard!" Avalon shouted. The man came running like a maniac. "Please see to it that the horses are tended to. I am entrusting them in your hands." She was stern but never the less sounded polite. The guard took the two horses shouting ' _hail Dragonborn_ ' as they disappeared into the inn.

The inn fell silent first by Avalon's presence and then of course by Rumarin's. She started walking to the barkeep which Rumarin stopped her. "I'll pay for the rooms and food. Please, it's the least I can do." She wanted to argue but she seemed too tiered so she nodded. Rumarin walked towards the bar. "Two rooms, please. And if it's not too much trouble we would like two meals." The barkeep, a Nord woman shifted uncomfortably.

"There is no problem with the food but there is only one room left right now." The woman didn't look at him like a monster she just seemed uncomfortable.

"It's, fine we'll take it." He said giving the woman a coin purse. It held around fifty coins which was more than enough. She smiled uneasily.

"I can't believe you could take his filthy money!" A voice behind him roared. One Nord man stood near Avalon. "And you!" He snapped his gaze to Avalon. He was visibly drunk. "For a woman that put Ulfric on the throne you have a funny way of showing your loyalty to the High King! Never pegged the Dragonborn as a Thalmor loving bitch!"

Rumarin wanted to cut his foul tongue off for speaking to her in that tone. "Look you archaic barbarian, no matter the race you should watch your tongue in from of a woman, especially in from of a woman who saved your racist ass from Oblivion." He felt himself getting closer to the Nord, his fist twitching to make contact with the man's face. He felt like an animal… Never once did her say or do anything like this. He was a reserved man, never seeking for violence… But this idiot made his insides burn with fury.

"Why you!" The Nord swung but had his fist caught by Avalon. Her eyes were liquid fury and the way she shot daggers from her eyes, Rumarin was surprised that the Nord didn't dissolve right there.

"Horgeir. Maybe you should try to learn some manners. The High King knows that I judge people by their loyalty, honor and integrity. I would much rather have Rumarin stand by my side than an ignorant drunk oaf such as yourself." She let go of his hand violently. "The High King let go of his racism and granted equal rights to everyone. But if you wish to challenge me you can go right ahead."

Rumarin blinked at her. He knew that Khajiits and Argonians alike were granted access to the cities and the Grey Quarter flourished, but he had no idea it was because of her. The man scoffed and angrily stormed out of the inn.

"I apologize and thank you." The barkeep flushed at him giving him a key. "Lyssa will show you to your room and bring you food shortly."

A Nord woman with short red hair approached them. She was pretty and wore clothes that left nothing to the imagination, but she still couldn't hold a candle against Avalon in beauty. She led them to a room. Her bosom was showing as she arched her back towards Rumarin. "If you need _anything_ else… Don't hesitate to ask." She almost purred at him.

" _We_ don't _need_ anything from _you_." Avalon's voice dripped in venom, emphasizing her words. And she wanted to kick herself for sounding and acting… and well, feeling so possessive of Rumarin.

The girl blinked. Paling three shades. "I'm sorry, Dragonborn… I didn't realize…" The girl trailed off and ran away from the room closing it behind her.

Rumaring stared in shock. Did Avalon just… have an outburst of jealousy? He couldn't dare think about it. Why would she? Maybe she was just irritated? "Well, that meeting in the inn went better than I expected."

Her features softened, taking off her hood. "Yes, well, at least it didn't end in bloodshed. Surprised we could get only one room."

"Oh, don't worry." He smiled at her getting the bed roll out of the bag and setting it on the ground. He made himself comfortable as much as he could, sitting on the small bed roll.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, no please let me sleep there… You have done enough. Your back will hurt in the morning."

"If you are seriously implying I am so barbaric as to let a women lie down on a floor, you must be mad." He shot back.

A storm welled in her eyes as she narrowed them in anger. "For the love of Talos why is it all you men are such chauvinistic pigs? Always implying a woman couldn't do the same as a man. First you fly to ' _save_ ' me from Horgeir like I am some damsel in distress and now _this_!" He face burned crimson.

"I think you misunderstood my politeness for chauvinism. I am not belittling your skills to fend for yourself, Avalon, I know you are far more capable in battle then me. I am simply acting a way a man should act in front of a woman. If all men acted this way, maybe there wouldn't be so much beaten women." His tone was stern and cold, eyes narrowed.

Avalon bit back her tongue… was she so jaded that she couldn't see that he was doing those things out of kindness? It made her feel strange… like she was a woman and not a warrior. He was the first man who didn't run for her, expecting the all mighty Dragonborn to solve the problem when it got to hairy for him. He was defending your honor… and here you are acting like a caged beast again… Before she could voice an apology, there was a knock at the door. The tavern girl handed them their treys. They ate in silence both going to their beds. He even stepped out to let her change in peace.


End file.
